


Somehow it worked

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Tears Of Neptune Exchange, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: At first Lance didn't think it could have been possible for them to get along. But somehow they did.





	Somehow it worked

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a participation for the, Tears of Neptune Exchange from tumblr as well, a gift for abcleverun. 
> 
> Prompt: Ships: Klance + Self love

So long story short, Lance and Keith went from not liking each other to tolerating the fact that they had to interact with each other as they had mutual friends. To well, now in this gray area where they could laugh and just hang out. It had been nice. Very chill in some occasions. But for Lance. Well, he still didn’t know where to go from there.

He felt as if he were drowning.

Not that he knew as to why he thought that, it just became a thing. They talked. Had sat next to each other but there had been something there. A barrier? Maybe a wall. He didn’t know how to describe it. Only that he was lost.

Did he ever find the answer? No. Not exactly. But he did figure that somewhere along the way when he was friends with Keith, they noticed the shift there. Where they could have a peaceful moment and something in the air would just feel warm and soft. Like the sweaters his grandma made him.

Or how a bottle would be placed on the table and the whole gang would just start up a game. His limbs would relax, his eyes would roam until he would catch Keith’s. They wouldn’t say anything about it. But he knew that Keith wanted something.   
  
.

The beach had become a place where Lance and Keith went to. Why exactly there? Well, he didn’t know the complete answer. He knew that Keith was that kind of guy that liked nature and privacy. While Lance had grown up close to the ocean that he found himself comfortable with the idea of going back there as he had spent many summers there during his childhood.

It had become a place just for them, and it had in turn offered a zone where they often told each other their secrets.

Some were harmless. Others they had made Lance see why his heart fluttered like the waves in the ocean. Always crashing, always cycling back to the earth. Just like how Lance couldn’t go a day without having Keith close by. They just stayed like that.

It had been a peaceful transition if he had to be honest. Watching the sky changing colors as time went by. With Keith’s body heat close to his and Lance seeing the world hum in silence. He could get used to it. Maybe he had been starting to when Keith kept calling for him to meet him by the beach where their spot would be secluded enough.

Where the world was quiet enough, and they had that extra layer of protection to seek each other without judgment. He knew it could had been dangerous to linger in that kind of approach, but when Keith never scorned him, he had felt so relieved. As if he had been accepting each part, he had been showing to him. Few people ever saw the sides that he showed him. It had been terrifying.

But it had been also liberating too when Keith had been patient and astute to let him be himself. As if he were allowed to be imperfect.

.

  
“Will you ever stop that?”

“Stop what?”

Keith would look at him, and Lance swore he felt the insides of his body turn over when he finally elaborated. “Will you ever stop devaluing yourself?”

Lance wished he knew the answer to it or had been able to deflect it. But he couldn't because of how his heart had drained itself from blood, and how it had banged itself against his chest in the same way a rain storm raged on. Luckily there had been no water works that day. But Keith’s words, they had lingered. For a lot longer than he wished they had.

It gave way to him constantly thinking about how he viewed his life.

How sometimes, he felt like he was a jellyfish. Invisible to most, soft all around but not defenseless. He could handle his own obstacles, could bring home the bacon just fine. Keith, had known about that. Had seen Lance work hard to get where he was. But Lance wished that Keith would just accept his help too.

They had known each other for a while now. Had begun to get closer. But that didn’t mean that Keith let Lance in. Not like he let anyone else if they weren’t Shiro.

He understood.

He really did. (But he couldn’t help but sigh dejectedly.)   
  
.

  
Once he found the time to go back to the beach, he remembered the silly dreams when he had been younger when he wanted to be a merman.

It had been one of the oldest memories that he could recall perfectly. With his tiny forearms being taped with plastic fins, alongside with flippers on as he pretended to be a merman with his siblings. He even dressed up as one for Halloween a couple years in a row. Funny enough that had been the costume that he wore when he first met Keith. And it had also been what started their very long history together.

Not that he thought about it a lot. It just came up like how other memories did when somebody wanted to replay old ones. It had been a normal reflex. He wasn’t being weird.

They had started talking more. Slower, practically cautious now if Lance had to think about it. By the time that they found a pace that worked it had gone back and forth like walking in a swamp during summer.

It could have been worse. Could had made them lose all connection all together. But the great thing about them was that they were both stubborn people.

They both made the efforts to see each other, to understand that they were both going in different directions in life but were still committed into being in each other’s lives. And that... that had been enough for him.  
  
.   
  
Normally when people spoke about ice or in general winter, they didn’t always give it a positive review.

In Lance’s opinion that had been terrible because ice was a beautiful concept. A lovely invention that nature created. It had been how he got Keith to ice skate with him when the lake near his grandma’s house froze.

It had been why their time together was spinning into a warmer direction. Yeah, winter could be a pain to get to work and school, but when he saw Keith’s smiling face when the snow dropped, he could deal with the thousands of sweaters he would have to wear throughout the whole season.

Because, Keith’s smile had been (and maybe had always been) everything to him.  
  
.  
  
Keith had been the first to kiss him.

It had been during a late night where the ocean waves were slowing down, and he had been able to taste the salt water from Keith’s lips. The sand in between his toes hadn’t been that comfortable, but when it happened, the fact remained that they both knew what they had been desperately trying to figure out. And the kiss had said it. Had made Lance lean closer, to practically now clutching the front of Keith’s shirt as he tried his best to memorize the sensation of his heart bursting from happiness.

It had been gratifying to have his feelings finally have a name for it after so long of wondering what had been plaguing him. To have an unexpected epiphany grab onto him; he had loved its sudden entrance into his life.

Because wasn’t that how life liked to play? Being so unpredictable, but oh so, wonderful? He never wanted the night to end.

And it never technically ended since then. No matter what happened, he always smelt the ocean when Keith was by him, he could remember how tight Keith held on to him when they ice skated, or how wonderful it had felt like the impression of water running down his skin on hot summer days when Keith kissed him.

It had been a completely blissful awakening for him (and he was sure Keith thought so too when he smiled at him).   
  
.

When he got cornered by the mist that morning, he saw something very clearly. Between all the ups and downs, Keith had often been a center for him. In his own ways he known how to talk to Lance. Had made him feel like he could walk forward to any path because he had him.

In any form, in any time, they just worked. They were Keith and Lance. Two people that despite how they first met, they had found a way to live side by side. The mist wasn’t scary to him anymore. Just like how the ocean had never scared Lance.

It had been funny how the person that Lance first didn’t like had also become the very person that helped him overcome his own insecurities. To learn how to love himself. It reminded him of the time when he first learned how to swim. The water from the lake didn’t compare to the ocean. But in the beginning when he had a whole lake to learn to navigate, he remembered what his older siblings taught him. He took it easy, with one arm stretching out, then a leg pushing him forward.

It had been a very tedious routine, but with Keith, it had become a routine into stopping his negative thoughts. Obviously there still had been some bad days, when Lance had been learning. And it helped that he had seen the end of the tunnel because Keith had been walking with him.

It had made it easier to understand what Keith had been trying to say all that time ago. Life could and will be so much brighter once he stopped being so hard on himself.

.   
  
It felt a little cheesy to say that Keith reminded Lance of a lighthouse. But he did, he was a pillar where the light helped lost people find their directions. He may have not looked like that at first glance, but years since Lance got to know him, he could see the connection.

He was strong and safe.

And in Lance’s life he knew that as much as they were still new to their relationship, he could say that they were both learning how to be better alongside each other. They could do it. And they would achieve that happiness.

Because, he knew that they had each other to count on. 


End file.
